Wii Music
Wii Music 'is a game for the Wii, it is the 3rd installment of the Mii game series. Gameplay In all, a total of six instruments (which can be chosen out of a total of 66) can be used for a single song. Different players with their own Wii Remote can join in, and if you wish to share your songs with your friends you can do so via WiiConnect24. After you record your music you can even design an album cover and edit other songs that you've received to your liking. Unlike many music titles such as ''Guitar Hero and Elite Beat Agents, you don't have to press the buttons in tune with the music - rather most of the game is adlibed. Stages *Electro Stage- a stage with an illuminated background, if the player played video game music on this stage, the background will change in a special way. How to unlock: unlocked from the start. *Music Mountain- a stage set on a mountain rage. How to unlock: unlocked from the start. *Live Club- a stage inside a concert room. How to unlock: unlocked from the start. *Sweet Stage- a stage on top of a giant birthday cake. How to unlock: unlocked from the start. *Beachside Drive- a stage set on a truck driving past the beach. How to unlock: complete the rock mastery lesson. *Harmony High Rise- a stage set in an apartment building. How to unlock: complete the pop mastery lesson. *Galactic Voyage- a stage set in space. How to unlock: expand your style for the first time. *Concert Hall- a stage set in an old concert area. How to unlock: complete all Mii Maestro songs. *Park Plaza- a stage set in the center of a park. How to unlock: complete all Handbell Harmony songs. *Music Room - a stage set in a music classroom. How to unlock: complete all Pitch Perfect stages. Songs Classical There are eight Classical songs. * '''Ode to Joy Beethoven's full Ninth Symphony is an epic performance--it's over an hour! But you'll go straight to its most well-known section to experience the joy! * Bridal Chorus Most call this "Here Comes the Bride." but did you know this melody is from Wagner's opera Lohengrin? Now make this wedding tune march to your beat! * Swan Lake This portion of Tchaikovsky's famous Swan Lake ballet is incredibly moving. So, what better tune for expressing yourself with musical motions? * From the New World Dvořák's From the New World is one of the greatest symphonies ever, but don't let that stop you from going in and changing it to suit your style! * Minuet in G Major Long thought to be a Johann Sebastian Bach piece, this tune is now believed to be Christian Petzold's. Either composer would be delighted to hear you play it! * A Little Night Music Mozart's charming 1787 serenade was made for two violins, a viola, and a double bass. But what instruments will you bring into this lively melody? * The Blue Danube This 1867 waltz by Johann Strauss Jr. flows slowly in tribute to the European river, but will you be carried along at its leisurely pace? Or ride it like a rapid? * Carmen The famous overture from Bizet's Carmen has had a fiery attitude since the opera debuted in 1875. What kind of flair will you play it with? Traditional There are 22 Traditional songs. * American Patrol This American march from the 1880s stepped it up as a swing-era song in the 1940s. What kind of style and speed will you bring to this patriotic tune? * The Entertainer This ragtime tune will really keep you on your toes. Not only is there a fast beat, but a lot of the song happens between beats! So, play this one fast...or faster! * Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star The first tune most people ever learn started as a French melody around 250 years ago. So this classic is ready for you to give it a musical makeover! * Do-Re-Mi This classic is all about how easy it is to sing music, so it's a natural for playing here. Show off what you can do with your new Wii Music skills! * My Grandfather's Clock This sweet tune is about a clock that ticks its last tock after 90 years, but the song itself is still going strong after 130 years! Wind it up with your style! * Happy Birthday to You This song has been sung at birthdays for nearly a century! So, play your own take on this classic...and send it to Wii Music players on their birthdays! * Yankee Doodle This patriotic song gallops along at a brisk pace, so have fun keeping up! Or take "Yankee Doodle" to town any way you want! * Frère Jacques For centuries, singers have asked Frère Jacques (Brother John in English), "Are you sleeping?" Well, wake him up once and for all with your music! * Sur le pont d'Avignon The French bridge in the song's title fell to ruin long ago, but this old tune is as sound as ever! So, play the melody any way you like it: it won't fall down! * The Flea Waltz You know "Chopsticks," the tune people play when they first touch a piano? In other parts of the world, they instead play this "waltz." So, ready to dance? * Turkey in the Straw A classic U.S. folk song, this tune pokes along leisurely, so feel free to make "Turkey" pick up the pace or dance to whatever beat you want! * Oh, My Darling Clementine This song, about a man who misses his darling, has a tune so catchy that many have remembered her since the 1880s! Ready to continue the tradition? * Scarborough Fair This haunting song has been played for centuries and will be for many more, as many modern bands still play it. Now go ahead and bring flair to the fair! * Long, Long Ago This English song became all the rage in the U.S. long, long ago (the 1840s!). It's nice and slow--perfect for making it very, very "now" with improvisation! * Little Hans This cheerful song, about a child setting off to see the world, goes along at a happy clip. With your style, where will you go with this lively melody? * O Christmas Tree In the original German, this song isn't a tribute to all holiday trees. Just firs! The melody is beloved no matter where it's heard, so make your version festive! * From Santurtzi to Bilbao This folk song, about sardine sellers who travel along the Spanish coast, moves along leisurely. So take it slow...or pick up the pace, if you want! * Sakura Sakura This melody about cherry blossoms captures the spirit of spring in Japan. Let yourself be carried away by its beauty, no matter what season it is! * Troika This Russian folk song has incredible intensity. Its melody almost seems to burn with passion. Now, how will you stoke its fire? * La Bamba You may know it as a 1950s rock song, but did you know "La Bamba" has had people dancing in Mexico for centuries? Now give it your bouncy beat! * Over the Waves This waltz by Juventino Rosas has made its way into many circuses, where you may have heard it during trapeze acts. Don't get dizzy when you play it! * La Cucaracha Many have heard this song but don't realize its title means "The Cockroach." Now, did you ever think you'd make such fun music with an insect? Popular There are 13 popular songs. * Daydream Believer Made famous by the Monkees, this happy tune was at the top of the U.S. charts in 1967. Now make everyone a believer in your Wii Music skills! * Sukiyaki For its U.S. release in 1963, this pop song, made famous by Kyu Sakamoto, was given a title that had nothing to do with the lyrics! Now spice it up your way! * Jingle Bell Rock This holiday tune is such a classic that countless performers have put their own spin on it. Now it's time for you to rock the night away! * Please Mr. Postman This song was made famous in the '60s and '70s by several bands. Now you'll follow up the Marvelettes and the Carpenters with your own take! * The Loco-Motion This song has gone up the charts a few times, first made famous by Little Eva in the '60s and most recently by Kylie Minogue in the '80s. Now it's your turn! * Woman This touching tune, from the song made famous by John Lennon, was written as an ode to his wife. The melody is just as sweet today, so play it with heart! * Every Breath You Take Made famous by the Police, this song was one of the most memorable of the early '80s. Now make it one of your biggest hits with every move you make! * September Made famous by Earth, Wind & Fire, this song got disco fans dancing in the late '70s. Now it's your turn to get your groove on with your Wii Music moves! * Material Girl As made famous by Madonna, this song made fun of 1980s materialism. It's also one of the catchiest songs of the '80s, so indulge yourself in its vivacious vibe! * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Made famous by Wham! this song was the peppiest song on the 1984 pop scene, and its beat is still bouncier than ever. Now it's your turn to go-go! * I'll Be There This ballad topped the U.S. pop charts twice, made famous by the Jackson 5 in 1970, then by Mariah Carey in 1992. Now it's your turn to go there! * I've Never Been to Me Though it was the only song made famous by the singer Charlene, this hit became one of the most heartfelt tunes of the '80s. Play it with emotion! * Chariots of Fire This 1981 movie theme, made famous by Vangelis, is one of the most inspiring sports tunes ever written. Now let it inspire you...to play like a pro! Game There are 7 game songs. * The Legend of Zelda One of the grandest themes in games has been inspiring fans of Nintendo's Zelda series for over 20 years. So, go and give a legendary performance! * F-Zero—Mute City Theme This hard-driving tune from Nintendo's futuristic racing series is played during Mute City competitions. Play it at any speed you want...but play it with style! * Super Mario Bros. You finally get a shot at one of the most popular video-game themes ever! This tune's so bouncy, you'll probably find yourself full of energy as you play. * Animal Crossing The cats, dogs, and others in the world of Animal Crossing know this melody. It's one of Nintendo's cutest tunes, so play it with a song in your heart! * Animal Crossing—K.K. Blues If you've got the blues, this tune by the musical pooch from Nintendo's Animal Crossing series is just what you need. Play it with soul! * Wii Sports If you've competed in Wii Sports, you've surely heard this catchy theme song. Now it's time to take up the Wii Remote and play that sports tune for yourself! * Wii Music Nintendo has created many catchy themes that have gotten a world of game players whistling since the 80's. Here's the latest: the Wii Music theme! Category:Mii Games Category:Wii Games